The Offer, The Debt, and The Truth
by J.J.88
Summary: During the Second War of the Wizard World, Severus Snape accepted an offer from Emmalynn Black in exchange for something else. However, he could not repay her debt and she was pissed.


**Disclaimer:** All belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

"You're late. Again," the witch sat across him spoke with a displeasure tone in her voice.

"It's complicated," the wizard explained. His cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Complicated?" the witch looked bored. "It had been twenty years, Snape. Even the last one on my list got married yesterday. And you, still… here. Can you just go and fuck somebody? I need my payment soon, Snape. This's getting too long."

"You told me, you could wait as long as I want," the wizard looked around, avoiding her gaze.

"How the blood hell did I expect to wait for more than twenty years?" the witch huffed. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

The wizard opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He could not explain the reasons he could not get laid. _Merlin, help him!_ No one wanted to go near him and those did, cast the most strongest Contraceptive Charm to prevent any _result_. Severus Snape knew he was not an attractive man, but to this extreme was beyond his knowledgeable too. _The payment_. Yes, in a moment of weakness, he had accepted Emmalynn Black's offer to help and her price was his firstborn. At that time, he accepted it without a second thought because he was sure he would not survive the war. Then, she saved him. _Stupid chick!_

"Will you…" he looked straight at her, voicing his last resource.

"No! Whatever pops up in that head of yours will not happen," her eyes opened widely, disbelieving of his _almost_ suggestion. But if he was focusing at her more, he would notice a flash of hope in her eyes. _What is she hoping?_

"Then, you need to wait until I find someone willingly to let me bed them and take her firstborn away," he murmured defeated.

"I… Oh Merlin! Why did I make that stupid offer to you?" she groaned tiredly, leaning back to her chair.

"What have you done with all the firstborns you collect over the years?" his voice suddenly snatched her out of her thought.

Emmalynn just stared back at him without replying to his question. _It used to be the Dark Lord's project but not anymore._ Her answer lingered in her head but it was not easy to come out. Since the main reason she was still pursuing him after all these years was because she wanted a child with him. Not many knew she had a little crush at the Potions Master back when she first joined the Dark Lord's recruitment and the feeling did not subside as it would over the years. Unfortunately, she was infertile and his heart was somewhere deep beyond her reach. Therefore, she held on to their agreement, wanting to keep a bit of him, a child fathered by him, for her own selfish wish.

"Eat them," she said coldly but smirked as she saw his eyes widened. "You're losing your touch, Snape. Well, I will go for now. Let hope the next time I come you have a solution."

"I don't think it will be much different than now. I'm almost 60 years old and those _adore_ me ends ten years ago," he sighed as he led her out of his rundown house. "Will you attend the ball next week?"

"The Malfoy's ball?" she picked up her robe and put it on. "I don't know, but I will owl you when I certain of my schedule. See you next time, Snape!"

With a pop, she was gone, leaving Severus Snape stared at the spot she stood a moment ago. A hint of amusing appeared on his face. He accidentally brushed against her mind during their conversation and surprisingly found her feeling toward him. _And her condition_.

He closed the door and walked back to his library. He always wondered why a fine woman like her still unmarried. Now, he knew the reason behind it. He picked up his firewhiskey and poured for him a glass. He always suspected that the woman had some feeling toward him. But he never thought, she had a crush at him and still harbored her feeling for that long.

He needed a plan and some helps to seduce the stubborn woman. Smilingly, he emptied his glass. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I originally wrote this on tumblr as I followed a writing prompt: _Years ago, you promised your firstborn to a witch. Since then, despite your best efforts, you can't seem to get laid. The witch is starting to get pretty pissed._ There may be a sequel to this one-shot, but it will depend on my mood (and I currently have writer's block with On The Run.) Anyway, enjoy this small fic then everyone!


End file.
